In addition to propelling a vehicle, power from an engine crankshaft may be used to drive one or more vehicle components or systems, such as an engine lubrication oil pump or an overhead camshaft. For example, a crankshaft is typically connected to a camshaft via a gear drive or by a pair of sprockets with a belt or chain interconnecting the sprockets. As used herein, a “gear drive” is a set of one or more intermeshing gears.